


You're not like the others

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Langdon Shaw knew he was right, Witches and Wizards did exist, no one would believe him of course, not his father or his brother and now neither would his boyfriend but what he didn't know was that his boyfriend was hiding a huge secret, it  wasn't that Abernathy didn't believe what Langdon was saying about the wizarding community, he was well aware of it's existence he just didn't want to endanger his love, No-Maj's must not know about Wizards after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Langdon Shaw knew he was right, Wizards and witches did exist he just had to convince someone he was telling the truth, the only woman who had believed him was now missing, said to be dead, Mary Lou Barebone, he remembered her name she had three children with her, they too have mysteriously vanished. But he didn't know what to think, whilst going through this he was grieving for someone who didn't know him, not in the way that mattered anyway and now he no longer had someone to compete with for their fathers attention, not that there ever was a competition of course. It was always Henry, the favored one, the one destined for greatness whilst Langdon was forced to sit in his elder brothers shadow, meagerly taking the scraps of affection his father gave him when he wasn't busy with his brother. 

 

Langdon thought that had all changed when he met Mr Abernathy in a old, decrepit bar , drinking away his own sorrows. Mr Abernathy was different, like no one he'd seen before, the two hit it off right away. He found a kindred spirit in Abernathy someone who was constantly being pushed aside in favour of someone else. The two soon became inseparable outside of work and soon their friendship turned into something more and Abernathy had all but moved in with the young editor. But Abernathy was harboring a huge secret one he wanted to tell his new partner but knew he couldn't due to the fear of both his boss Madame Picquery and the threat that Gellert Grindelwald still posed, he would never put Langdon in harms way like that not if he could help it, but would the youngest Shaw see it that way if he ever finds out. This constantly put Abernathy on edge he was having to hide his wand and magical items, he had still kept his old apartment under the guise that the couple might need to use it as storage. The young Shaw thought his lover worked for some high class citizen but he could not have much more information than that, he just had to deal with Abernathy complaining about his day at work whilst Langdon offered to give the disgruntled man a massage. 

 

Tonight though both men were home early and lying on their own sides of the bed reading, Langdon reading the newspaper and Abernathy reading an old No-Maj book, he wanted to understand his lovers culture in a way that he knew the other could never understand his. Langdon sighed putting his newspaper down harshly. "is everything ok?" Abernathy asked, moving so he could encase the slightly younger man in his arms and allow him to tell him all about his bad day and give any help he could, he didn't truly understand his partners job but was willing to learn so he did not have to come home everyday depressed. "it's nothing, my darling don't worry i'm sure you've already had a busy day today i don't want to add to that" Langdon breaths. Who knew what his father had said to him today but all Abernathy knew was that it wasn't good and he needed his other half to know he was so much better than those people made him out to be. "Tell me, what happened?" Abernathy continued shifting so Langdon was now laying between his legs and he began massaging his shoulders, occasionally pressing kisses on those broad yet weathered shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Langdon didn't know what to do, his father had all but given up on him and his new found obsession with magic and lying in bed with Abernathy further cemented his thoughts. He would no longer care what his father thought, this man holding him was all that mattered to him and if his father didn't want to know anything about the Barebone case then he'd do it by himself. But for now Langdon just relaxed into his partners embrace and allowed the older man to soothe him and rid him of the aches and pains of his day. 

The next day saw Langdon standing in front of what once was the Barebone residence, looking for any evidence or signs of life. He couldn't find anything truly worth noting other than the shear devastation of debris and remains of what once was a great building in New York. As he was turning to leave he noticed a small cracked piece of wood set slightly aside from the rest of the rubble and it didn't look the same as anything else in the desolated house. He picked up the mysterious piece of wood and swore he could almost feel a spark, there was something there he knew it, this must be a wand. Sitting down on some rubble he deemed safe enough, he began to mumble to himself. "i knew it was real, i believe, you can tell me, it's not like anyone would believe me if i told anyone, i know what it's like to be pushed aside and forced to pretend to be who you're not". 

Suddenly there was a crack, someone was standing on some of the broken house. "Who- whose there, i'm not going to hurt you, my father is one of the wealthiest men in New York, i swear" he began, practically pleading with his presumed attacker. "i know, i promise Langdon, i'm not going to hurt you either, i promise my love and i don't care about your father, i care about you, i knew i'd find you here" it was Abernathy, just the sound of his voice caused Langdon to begin to relax. "w-what are you doing here?" Langdon asked as Abernathy moved to kneel before his partner. "you i was looking for you of course, i wanted to make sure you were ok, you didn't sound too good last night so i was worried about you" Abernathy said taking the younger mans hands in his own. "what do you have there?" he continued. " it's real Abernathy, it's all real, magic, everything, look it's a wand, you believe me don't you please Abernathy please" Langdon pleaded again, tears beginning to flood his vision, he could almost make out his lover through the tears. "oh Langdon" Abernathy sighed pulling his partner into his arms and began rocking him slowly. "shhh, Shhhhh it's ok i believe you, i know, i know, shhhh, if only you knew how much i knew" Abernathy whispered into Langdon's hair as he held him, he was sure Langdon couldn't hear him, the tears were almost drowning out all of Abernathy's words. "thank you for being here" Langdon said trying to pull himself together. "it's ok i'm here because i love you Langdon, don't forget that" Abernathy said kissing the younger man, they were hidden from plain view behind multiple pieces of the destroyed house so he knew they would not be seen. " i love you to you know" Langdon said pulling away from the kiss tears still falling freely down his face.


End file.
